A process-centric CAD system refers to any CAD system that is structured using a plurality of modules such as a modeling module, a drafting module, and an assembly model. Each model exists as a separate file that can be linked with other modules within the CAD system. Examples of CAD systems that operate in this manner are CATIA®, SOLIDWORKS®, and SOLID EDGE®.
Presently existing DPD methodologies for use with process-centric CAD systems do not include a method for creating all in-process models and geometry in one file. The traditional DPD method for creating in-process geometry incorporates the method of creating process geometry in multiple files to create three-dimensional process models of a part as the part is being manufactured.